Breathe
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Addek one-shot, set in early season 1. Another look at what could have happened when Addie comes to Seattle ... promise the story is better than the summary ;


Hey guys,

I had a really bad day yesterday. You know the days where everything goes wrong that can go wrong ... yeah, that was really crappy. So I sat down and wrote some short Addek one-shot.

Some information:

- it's set somewhere in early season 1 (the Meredith/Derek one-night-stand did happen, but they aren't a couple so far)

- the title "Breathe" is from the Grey's Anatomy Music Event ... I listened to it while I wrote this.

- I'm still not Shonda so I don't own anything :(

- I was thinking that I maybe could write some Maddison in the future. What do you think? Someone interested? Tell me, maybe you have an idea for a storyline or sth... just write it in the review or pm me.

Now talked enough. Please make my day today better and leave me a review. Thank you!

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe<strong>

"Page Shepherd!" Bailey screamed at George O'Malley, her intern.

Short time later Derek Shepherd arrived. "What's it O'Malley."

" We got a female woman in with bad head injuries. We don't, who she is, because she doesn't have any identification."

Derek nodded and went with the intern up to Dr. Bailey. "Dr Shepherd, finally, we almost lost her twice."

Derek turned to the woman and stared at her in shock. This couldn't be Addison,this couldn't be his Addie. Bailey noticed his look. "Dr Shepherd, everything alright?"

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd." He simply told her.

"What?"  
>"Her name."<br>"Wha…" But she didn't manage to continue, because Addison collapsed in this moment again.

Short time later they were in the or and it wasn't looking good. Derek worked his hardest to save her life. "Come on Addie, breathe." He muttered.

George looked at Derek Shepherd, he had never seen the surgeon more determined about something and it seemed like he would knew the woman on the operation table pretty well. Some hours later the surgery was over and Addison was brought to a patient room. Preston Burke had heard about Derek's surgery and tried to find him and finally found him sitting by the woman he saved. He approached him. "Hey."

"Hey."  
>"Heard you did a pretty good job in surgery."<p>

"We don't know this yet, we will know when she wakes up."

Burke nodded. "So I heard her last name is Shepherd …a sister or sister-in-law of you?"  
>Derek shrugged his head and they sat in silence for a while.<p>

"When you want to talk about it …" Burke started.

Derek stared at her for a while. "She's my wife. We're married for 11 years."

Burke looked surprised at him. "You're married?"  
>"I am."<p>

"I thought … I mean you were flirting with …"  
>"Yeah, I left her when I was really angry."<p>

Burke nodded. He looked at the woman in the hospital bed. They had to shave some of her beautiful auburn hair for surgery.

"It's really hard to see her like that." Derek started. "You know she was always the kick ass surgeon, the best doctor I now. She always fights for her patients."

Burke looked at her. "Wait a moment … is this … this woman isn't Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, is she?"  
>"She is. Double boarded neonatal OBGYN." He smiled slightly at her and touched her face. Burke felt that this was kind of a private moment, so he left the both of them alone. Derek shifted closer to her bed. "Oh Addie… Please, you have to wake up. Come on!" He was so angry when he left, but right now he only felt miserable and wanted her to wake up. He sat there for a while and suddenly she crashed again and Dr. Bailey came running with O'Malley and Grey. Derek was in shock and could only stare at them when they tried to reanimate Addison.

"Come on hun, you have to breathe." He muttered. "Addison you can't do this now!" He felt tears welling up, but he didn't care. Addison wasn't becoming better, so Bailey ordered another surgery, when Derek began to move to enter the or, Bailey stopped him. "Not so fast Dr. Shepherd, how are you related to her?"  
>"That doesn't …"<br>"It does! Tell me!"

"She's my wife."  
>Bailey's face dropped. "Ok, you stay here. There will be now way in hell you operate her again."<p>

"But …"  
>"No! Stay here. We will keep you updated."<p>

Derek knew it was no use to fight with her, she may be a really small woman, but her determination was at least twice her size.

Hours later Addison was finally brought to her room again. Derek looked at Bailey. "How's she?"  
>"A bit better."<p>

Derek nodded. "Will she wake up?"  
>"I can't tell that by now."<p>

Derek nodded understanding and sat down next to his wife's bed and didn't intend to leave it any time soon.

The next day he was still sitting there. Meredith entered the room to check Addison's vitals. "Hey, I thought Bailey told you to leave at least three times."  
>"I know, but I can't."<br>Meredith nodded and went on with her work. It hurt her that he was married and flirted with her, hell even had a one night stand with her and his wife was gorgeous. She looked like hell right now, after two surgeries, but still, she was pretty sure she was always the girl, the woman every guy wanted to have.

Derek broke the silence. "I'm sorry for what happened between us."  
>"You have this gorgeous wife, so why?"<p>

"We … we hurt each other and I left, but I just noticed … seeing here like this, it's so terrible. All I want her is to wake up." Derek looked exhausted and Meredith looked at him, she wanted to be angry with him, but he was so upset that she couldn't be. "I hope she will." She finally told him before she left the room. Hours later Derek was still sitting by her bed and held her hands when he felt he right hand move only a little bit. He looked up. "Addie?"

She slowly opened her eyes and needed some time to notice that it was really Derek sitting next to her. "Derek…" She finally said.

Derek sighed in relieve. She was alive and seemed to remember him.

"You scared the hell out of me." He told her.

"Sorry." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Why are you here, I thought you hated me?" She asked him.

"I never could really hate you…when I saw you lying there with all the injuries. I don't think I was ever so scared in my whole life before. I'm sorry for leaving. We should work on it, we should work on us."

Addison nodded. "My head hurts."  
>"I operated you yesterday."<br>"Oh."  
>"Sleep a little bit, we can talk later."<br>"Will you still be there when I wake up again?"  
>"I promise."<p>

She simply nodded and went back to sleep.

*** 4 ½ years later ***

Addison was standing in front of the surgery board. Derek approached her. "Much going on for you today?"  
>Addison shrugged. "Nothing special. You?"<br>"Same."

He smiled at his wife and kissed her softly. "So, are we heading home early?"  
>"Sounds like a great plan."<p>

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A three-year old came running up to Addison and she lifted her up. "Hey sweetie."Addison kissed her.

"Daddy!" The girl exclaimed happily when she noticed her father was standing with her mother. Derek smiled at her. Grace looked like an exact mini copy of Addison, she only had his eyes.

"How was your day with granddad?" He asked her.  
>"Great! He …"<br>In this moment Richard Webber was coming up to them."Grace! I told you to wait only for a second."  
>She hung her head a little. "Sorry, but I saw mommy and …"<br>Richard smiled at the young girl. "It's alright, but never scare me like that again. I'm old."  
>Grace giggled. "You're not THAT old."<p>

Richard smiled and took her from Addison. "So you two work, I will have some more fun with my granddaughter and we'll me at mine and Adele's house at 6 pm for dinner. Alright?"  
>Addison and Derek laughed. "Fine."<p>

"See you later mommy and daddy. Love you!" Grace told them from Richard's shoulder.

He parents smiled at her. "We love you too. See you later."

Derek put his wife in a tight embrace and kissed her softly. "You know I'm so glad we worked us out again."  
>"I am too."<p>

"I love you."  
>"I love you too, so much."<p>

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Good, bad? Tell me, it would make my day if you reviewed! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
